Addictive Candy
by AngelTalion
Summary: Its Halloween and the Angel Co leave Faith and Spike alone at the hotel. Spike gets his own candy... Faith Flavored. FaithSpike


Title: Addictive Candy (1/1)

Author: Tali

Disclaimer: I do not own Spike or Faith, Joss does. I also do not own the song used. It belongs to Dave Matthews Band. I mean no copy write infringement.

Rating: NC-17

Summery: This is PWP its Spike/Faith fic. Spike and Faith have lots of sex to the song "Crash".

WARNINGS: Descriptive sexual acts, blood play (feeding), light spanking.

Feedback: PLEASE! But as the notes say, I'm a little rusty so please bare that in mind. Send all feedback to Talionhouston. Notes: It feels SO good to be writing again! I haven't written anything on like a year and a half. One story just recently went out and I'm on a roll with number two! This is for Sandra, who's favorite song is "Crash" and who asked for a bit of F/S. I am also sending this in as part of the Buffy End of Days PWP thing. _Italic words are song lyrics._

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

He sat on the stair well watching her. Sitting on the counter fiddling with the radio. He legs swung back and forth her black and white saddle oxfords hitting the counter with a thud over and over. He was mesmerized by the site before him. He knew she was teasing him. Finally hitting play she just put on her mix CD. Cordelia was glaring at her, saying her costume was completely inappropriate to be giving out candy to children. He smirked at her response, chuckling to himself.

"Maybe I want to give candy out to growdy ups." She wriggled her perfectly shaped brows, stealing a sucker and sliding it into her mouth. There wasn't a male eye in the room not on Faith. The dark slut make up in place, her long hair up in twin pony tails and her fringe down framing her face. The catholic school girl uniform would have been sexy on its own, but Faith had put her own spin on it. She had on a black and red plaid skirt that just grazed her upper thighs, the white shirt was completely see through but buttoned all the way up to the collar, and she wore rather innocent looking bra under it, pure white but for the tiny pink flower in the center. From Spike's vantage point he could see right up her skirt, to the matching white panties.

_You've got your ball, you've got your chain_

_tied to me tight, tie me up again_

_who's got their claws in you my friend_

_into your hear, heart beat again_

The others finally left for their costume party leaving Faith and Spike to their Halloween candy give out. Faith hopped down smirking and walking over flipping the light outside off, and clicking the lock on the doors. Her hips began to sway to the song from the radio. Spike was behind her in seconds, his mouth licking up the slender line of her neck. Pressing her hips back Faith ground her ass back into Spike's already hard cock. Her hand went back cupping him, her hand ran up and down the denim covered length, smiling when he growled. She dug her nails in lightly knowing just which buttons to hit.

_sweet like candy to my soul_

_sweet you rock, and sweet you roll_

_lost for you, I'm so lost for you_

Spike pulled her back into him, moving down the stairs and toward the desks. He pushed her over one, not caring who's. His hand pressed her back while the other pushed her skirt up. Dropping to his knees Spike nuzzled her silk clad pussy. Deeply inhaling her scent. Pulling them aside his cold tongue slowly licked form the top of her slit to the end. Over and over he did the same motion sinking little deeper with each lick. She was squirming and moaning trying to put his mouth where she wanted it. Gripping her hips he stopped her, then Spike's hands move, spreading her legs a little wider and opening her to his gaze. He let a small growl escape him, and Faith shuddered. Leaning in Spike buried his face into her cunt. Tongue lapping and stabbing at her quivering hole. He started to suck at her clit as well, teasing it then sucking hard. Over and over, until he heard the wood splinter under her hands as she shook with the force of her first orgasm that night.

_Aww when you come crash_

_into me, and I come into you_

_and I come into you_

_In a boys dream_

_In a boys dream_

_touch your lips just so I know_

_in your eyes love it glows_

_so I'm bare boned and crazy_

_for you_

Spike stood up pulling the black cotton t-shirt over his head. Faith stopped her shaking and turned to him, standing. Spike stood back watching her, a vision of absolute sin. She grinned at him, her tongue snaking out and licking her lips. Slowly she pulled the slinky bikini panties off sitting back on the desk she spread her legs wide for him, as her hand moved down to stroke herself. Teasing Spike as she stroked her clit making herself groan. Heavily lidded eyes looked over Spike taking in the pale perfection of his chiseled chest. She moaned moving to him and kissing his mouth hard. She could taste herself on his lips. It was musky and sweet. Dropping to her knees she kissed and nipped at his muscled abs. Using only her mouth to maneuver his pants open she was soon nuzzling his thick patch of pubic curls. She inhaled deeply shuddering at the intoxicating scent of Spike's arousal. Nothing she'd ever experienced had that smell, that scent that drove her mad, made her pussy weep for him, and made her inner muscles clench so tightly she was sure she'd come just from it.

_aww when you come crash into me_

_yeah, baby, and I come into you_

_in a boys dream_

_in a boys dream_

_Mmm, if I've gone over bored_

_then I'm begging you to forgive me_

_and I'm holding you so, girl, close to me_

Faith had Spike's pants open and down just enough to pull him out. He was ridged and full, borrowed blood pumping through the thick veins of his hard cock. It was thick and mean looking, purple and red... it was the most beautiful thing Faith had ever seen. She rubbed her soft cheek against it and moaned. Leaning forward she licked at the weeping tip collecting the precum from it and using its slick wetness to moisten her lips. Slowly she licked at his cock, her tongue tasting every curve, crevice and ridge. She was teasing him, using him like a lolli pop. Spike's head was flung back and he was growling continuously at this point. His hands clenched at his side, desperate to try and let her have her fun. It was no use once her mouth closed over the head, his hands gripped the back of her head pushing her face down onto him. She was a willing party to his pushing and thrusting into her face. He loved how deeply she could take him, she took at least a three fourths of him down her throat before gagging. Her tongue lashed his cock violently as she sucked on him. His hips pushing his length down her throat. Faith glanced up at him through her heavily mascara lashes, her big brown eyes glazed with lust, he looked down and was sure he would cum on the spot. Growling and shuddering, Faith could tell he was close pulling back he released her head.

_when you come crash into me_

_baby, and I come into you._

_Aww hike up your skirt a little more_

_and show your world to me_

_hike up your skirt a little more_

_and show your world to me_

_in a boys dream_

_in a boys dream_

Faith stood and Spike pushed he back over the desk again. Laying back she groaned her shoes resting on the he edge of the table her knees bent, her skirt hiked up, and he legs spread wide showing Spike her well kept cunt. Snarling he moved forward thrusting home quickly. She screamed out, not completely ready for his full intrusion. He pushed forward careless of her discomfort. Her arms wrapped around him and she whimpered. Nails digging into his back and shoulders, her mouth kissing, licking and biting what ever flesh she could find. His hips bounced off her as he fucked her hard and fast. Like a mad man he pushed on, torturing them both. Faith's head beat against the desk her cried and pleas lost in the he large room. Spike was careful to keep her on edge, not letting her cum until he was completely ready for her too. With a single swivel of his hips he hit her clit and his slayer began convulsing. He fallowed purring in her ear as she came down.

_oh I watch you there _

_through the window and I stare_

_at you wear not a thing_

_but you wear it so well_

_tight up and twisted_

_the way I like to be_

Spike was still half hard and leaning up he looked down at Faith. He hardened instantly. On the desk Faith whimpered, this would be a long night. Ripping open her shirt Spike pulled the cups of the innocent bra down releasing the supple breasts to his hands, mouth, and eyes. The dusky brown of her nipples called to him and he leaned over her licking and sucking at them. Faith's fingers tangled in his hair holing him to her as she arched into his mouth, her hips using the leverage of her feet on the he desk to arching into him. Thrusting her body in time with his suckling. He alternated nipples, one hand teasing what ever nipple his mouth wasn't torturing. Holding himself still he let Faith try to pleasure herself on him. He could hear how frustrated she was becoming. Pulling out he grinned darkly at her cry of outrage.

_crash into me_

_baby, come crash into me_

_crash into me_

_crash into me_

_crash into me_

_I'm the king of the castle _

_your the dirty rascal_

_crash into me_

_please crash into me, baby_

Spike turned her so she was once more bent over the desk. Thrusting back into her he smacked her ass hard, leaving his hand print there on her ass cheek. Faith jumped and whimpered, clenching around him. He began to slowly move in her, loving the feel of her tight slayer muscles clenching and unclenching around him. She was an amazing sex partner. He pushed in and out of her sopping cunt with moderate thrusting. Faith shuddered desperately trying to speed him up. She was thrusting and bucking, pushing and panting, she was ready to kill Spike if he didn't. She threatened as much too.

_I see the waves come and crash into me_

_I see the waves come and crash into me_

_crash into me_

_crash into me._

Holding tight to her shoulders he thrust as deep as her body would allow making her scream out for him. Calling his name she shook with the violence of his new thrusts. He gripped the pig tails holding tightly to her and he began a violent rhythm in her body. Taking all of her with his desperation to get closer. Tonight she was all his. Giving her other ass cheek the same decoration he yanked at her hair making her cum. She was in heaven and hell and she loved it. He was the ultimate partner. Always knowing what she wanted, always sure of what she needed. Always able to give her both. Pumping into her he road her hard and fast taking nothing into consideration but their pleasure. He pushed and pushed, their bodies slapping together audibly. It took only a short while of this fucking to send Faith crashing over the wall of orgasmic pleasure once more and Spike allowed himself to fallow.

Waiting until they heard people coming up the walk Faith pushed herself to her feet, from where they had fallen next to each other on the desk. She moved slowly to the stairs looking at Spike over her shoulder. "You don't think you're done do you?" She grinned at him wickedly. Spike thanked the powers who ever they were for sending her to him... or him to her. He didn't care much. Getting up he fallowed her up the stairs. The door swung open just after Faith's slammed shut.

_qpqpqpqpqpqpqp_

PLEASE send feedback... I know this is begging but I'm really nervous about writing again and any encouragement is GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
